Kim Soo Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Soo Hyun *'Nombre:' 김수현 / Kim Soo Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre': AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Keyeast Dramas *Producers (KBS2, 2015) * You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Giant (SBS,2010) *Father's House (SBS,2009) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS,2009) *Are boys and girls White Paper (KM ,2009) * Happy Sunday (KBS,2008) *Jungle Fish (KBS,2008) * Kimchi Cheese Smile (MBC,2007) Temas para Dramas *''Promise'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2013) *''In Front of Your House'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2013) *''Only You'' tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Programas de TV *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep. 147 Peliculas *Real (2016) *Miss Granny (2014) cameo *Secretly Greatly (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *Cherry Blossom (2008) Teatro *'2003:' A Midsummer Night's Dream Musicales *'2003:' Grease Anuncios *'2014:' Black Cattle 'TAKI' Cocktails (China) *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' Pizza Hut (China) *'2014:' Sogou Search Application (China) *'2014:' Aimatech (China) *'2014:' Caffe Bene (China)junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' Hengda Mineral Water (China) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Chung Ho Nais *'2014:' Nature’s Bounty (China) junto a Tang Wei *'2014:' Tencent / Teng Xun (China) *'2014:' Dove Chocolates (China) junto a G.E.M. *'2014:' Kwang Dong Corn Silk Tea (China) *'2014:' Yili Yogurt (China) *'2014:' Häagen-Dazs (China) *'2014:' Ao Kang (China) *'2014:' Semir (China) *'2014:' Hyundai ix25 (China) *'2014:' Coca Cola (China) *'2014:' Hana Bank junto a Ha Ji Won *'2014:' Lotte Department Store junto a Girls' Generation *'2014:' Samsung Electronics (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' The Face Shop *'2014:' Lemona Vitamin C *'2013-2014:' Samsonite RED junto a Angelababy '' *'2013:' BeanPole Outdoor *'2013-2014:' Calvin Klein Jeans *'2013-2014:' Lotte Fitin *'2013:' Maserati Ghibli *'2013-2014:' Orion Poka Chip *'2012-2014:' Tous Les Jours *'2012:' CJ VIPS *'2012:' Samsung Smart Printer *'2012-2014:' ZioZia *'2012:' Pigeon *'2012:' J.ESTINA *'2012:' Angelinus Coffee *'2012:' OB Beer Cass *'2012:' Samsung Series 9 notebook *'2012:' Korean Yakult *'2012-2014:' Petitzel Dessert and Drinks *'2012:' CJ CheilJedang *'2012:' Prospecs W Campaign *'2012-2014:' LG Household and Health Care Beyond *'2012-2014:' Bean Pole Outdoor ''junto a Jin Jung Sun (2012), Jung Eun Pyo (2012), Suzy (2012–2014) *'2012:' SK-II Pitera Essence *'2011-2012:' Domino's Pizza junto a Shin Sung Il (2011), Kim Yoo Jung (2012) *'2011:' SK-II *'2011-2012:' Canon IXUS junto a Go Ah Ra *'2011:' SK Telecom 4G LTE junto a Shin Min Ah *'2011:' SK Telecom T Roaming One Pass *'2011:' SK Telecom TJ Tweet Jockey *'2011:' SK Telecom iPhone 4 *'2011:' Clinique junto a Lee Yo Won y Jung So Min *'2011-2012:' SPRIS ''junto a Ham Eun Jung *'2010-2011:' Andew MK Trend *'2010:' Lotte Chilsung 2% *'2010:' Lotte Confectionary *'2010-2011:' Ivy Club Uniforms Discografía Reconocimientos *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:Premio Popularidad Actor en China (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:'Mejor Pareja con Jun Ji Hyun (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:'Top 10 Stars (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:'Más Popular – Actor (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:'Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en Drama en Especial (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 5th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:'Prime Minister Award *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:'Premio al Estrella Hallyu *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:'Premio a la Excelencia, Actor in a Miniseries (You Who Came From the Stars) *'''2014 8th Tokyo International Drama Festival: Mejor Actor de Asía (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 7th Style Icon Awards:'Top 10 Style Icons *'2014 2nd BIFF with Marie Claire Asia Star Awards:' Premio Estrella Asiatica *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Hallyu (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Daesang) (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Actor Coreano Sobresaliente (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Elección del Público - Actor (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Más Popular – Actor [(You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Secretly Greatly) *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Más Popular – Actor (Secretly Greatly) *'2013 Cosmo Beauty Awards (China):' Sueño icono - Secretly Greatly *'2013 50th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Secretly Greatly *'2012 (33rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (Miniserie) (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad Actor (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 39th Korea Broadcasting Prizes:' Premio Mejor Actor (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor - (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Premio Estrella 20's de Drama (Masculino) (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2011 4th Korea Drama Awards:' Popularidad (Dream High) *'2011 4th Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor Novato Masculino (Dream High) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actor Revelación (Dream High) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Suzy (Dream High) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards: Premio de la Popularidad *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Nueva Estrella (Giant) Curiosidades *'Educación: National Central University,teatro y cine. *'Debut:' Drama Kimchi Cheese Smile MBC 2007. *'Aficiones:' Tomar fotografías * Tipo ideal: Kaya scodelario *Su primer trabajo a tiempo parcial fue en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria pero solo duro tres dias, ya que nunca llegaba a tiempo después de la escuela. *Compró un par de calcetines para sus padres cuando le pagaron por primera vez (con la paga de los tres días de trabajo en el restaurante). * Tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Kawa Scodelario (su tipo ideal) para la marca ''J.Estina. ''Cuando SooHyun conoció por primera vez a la actriz se mostró muy amable, pero evidentemente nervioso, causando la risa de todos los que estaban ahí en el set. En la sesión de fotos se le hacía dificil poder mirarla a los ojos, por lo que debían repetir muchas veces la misma acción. * Es el tipo ideal de Jieun integrante del grupo femenino SECRET y de Kei de Lovelyz. * El 16 de agosto del 2014 se presento en la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos olímpicos juveniles nanjing 2014 , cantando el tema oficial "Dian liang wei lai" - que significa "iluminar el futuro", junto a otras estrellas Zhang, Zhang Jie Liangying cantantes de pop chino, y la cantante rusa Molgun Galia. Enlaces *Profile (epg) *Profile (nate) *Perfil (Agencia) *HanCinema * Instagram (Agencia) Galería Kim Soo Hyun.JPG Kim Soo Hyun2.jpg Kim Soo Hyun4.jpg Kim Soo Hyun5.jpg 20110201_kim_soohyun_1.jpg kimsoohyun_44.jpg 2987183219_1_5_Xohatzp4.jpg Kim_Soo_Hyun6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KEYEAST